Im Sorry
by little reilly
Summary: When a routine call goes wrong, what will happen to Andy and Sam will they make it alive? Or will one of them die? ...Yaya i know i suck at summaries Watrning a bit sad...plz dont kill me
1. Not so routine call

I'm Sorry

This was not how things were supposed to go. It was just supposed to be a routine call for a public disturbance at an abandoned lot. Usually, when Sam and Andy got a call like this they would drive to the scene and catch some punk teenagers smoking weed and vandalizing city property. Not this time. This time it was different.

When Sam and Andy arrived at the scene, there were no group of teens anywhere. In fact, there was nothing, no disturbance, just an old abandoned lot. Something wasn't right.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Andy asked Sam as they parked their patrol car next to the fence surrounding the lot.

Sam gave Andy a straight face and replied " Yes. Unless there is another abandoned lot on City Boulevard then im pretty sure we are in the right place.

"Ok no need for the sass, just because Marlo got transferred to another division doesn't mean you can take it out on me. You have a habit of doing that."

Swarek shot Andy a glare "What ever lets just get out and look around so we can move on with our patrol."

"How are things anyways with you two. Making it work?" Andy questioned as she got out of the car.

" That is none of your business." he answered harshly. "but if you really need to know, we decided to call it quits. Its just to much trouble keeping up a relationship when we have jobs in different places that require all your attention." Sam added as he got out of the patrol car.

"Sorry to hear that." But that was a lie. Andy hated to see them together, any girl would when it was their ex with another woman. Andy spoke up again "So you just decided to take a day out on patrol for old time sake?"

"Ya, being a detective has its benefits but I need a break from being cooped up in the office all day its killing me." There was an awkward silence as they stood in front of their police vehicle. " Now if you are done with the 20 questions can we please get this over with and get back to out jobs"

"Sure, lead they way" Andy said sarcastically as they started walking toward the lot of concrete.

After five minutes of walking aimlessly around the run down scene both officer and detective grew more and more suspicious. And finally spoke "Ok i give up, who the hell would put in a public disturbance call to an abandoned lot in the middle of no where? If this is some kind of prank its pretty lame. Do you know who called it in?

"They said the caller was anonymous. I have a bad feeling Andy. Something isn't right"

Just as Sam finished his sentence the two heard the screeching of a car behind them. They turned around to see an old black Toyota with the windows tinted ride by. The windows rolled down and shots started to fire.

"McNally get down! " shouted Sam as he did his best with Andy to avoid the bullets.

"Its a set up!" Andy tried to shout over the bullets firing.

But with now where to go and it happening so quickly they did not have a chance to escape the gunfire. Swarek fell to the ground as one of the bullets hit his shoulder, then his gut. When he landed he had already seen his partner on the ground next to him. Not moving. "Andy!" he tried his best to shout but it came out as a pathetic cough. There was no response from her still body. He tried his best to crawl over to her but as his eyes got heavier, he felt himself drifting off into the darkness. By the time he finally reached Andy her was able to conjure up just enough energy to pick up his radio on his belt and call for an ambulance, before he gave into the weight of his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Never better

Im Ok

Andy knew where she was, she was at the hospital. It had been 4 days since the incident happened an she was released. The doctors said she could finally rest. Sam however was the reason keeping her at the hospital. He had not woken up since he got out of surgery 4 days ago. People had finally gone home, after all they had lives to get back to, they still needed to keep people like this off the streets. But Andy had not left the hospital at all. She simply couldn't.

Officer McNally waited in Sams room everyday , and read anything she could to his sleeping body.

Today she just wanted him to finally wake up "C'mon Sam please just wake up already" She chuckled a bit "How much sleep do you really need anyways? I thought you were always the first to wake up, when we were together."

There was a long silence. Andy put her head in her hand and rested he elbows on her knees in the chair she was sitting in beside this bed.

"Why cant you just wake up like you used to every morning, bring me juice in bed? Occasionally make me breakfast? She smiled again at the memories she had with Swarek. And there was another long silence. That is until a familiar voice broke Andy away from her thoughts.

"Maybe its because i don't have your snoring to wake me up everyday"

Andy lifted up her head to see that Sam had finally waken up from his coma. Her smile widened from ear to ear as she made contact with his eyes. "oh my god Sam! Your awake!" Suddenly she frowned "Never do that to me again! Do you realize how worried i was about you?!"

"Me? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" When I hit the ground I saw you and you weren't moving at all?" I thought you were dead!" Sam retorted

As Sam finished his sentence Andy got an uneasy look on he face as she remembered the loud gunfire and then getting shot in the chest and then every thing going dark. It all happened so quickly.

"Andy?Are you OK?" Sam interrupted her thoughts again.

"Ya ya I'm fine Sam" she replied "I took a bullet to the chest, But its OK now, I was able to check out of my room a few days ago, after surgery."

"That quick, they didn't keep you to rest?" Sam questioned

"Um just over night for observation. I guess i could have stayed longer but those beds are really uncomfortable. Besides I'd rather be here with you." Andy smiled at Sam"

"I'm so glad your OK. I guess it wasn't that bad then huh?" Sam looked at Andy to see the uncomfortable star in her eyes again. "Are you sure your Ok Andy?"

"Ya never felt better" and that was the honest truth. Andy did feel good, she was really glad to see Sam awake again. "Besides, I'm not the one in the hospital bed right now."

"Yeah right." There was a short pause "Hey. That reminds me how did you manage to sneak in here i thought they only allowed family in during visitor hours?"

"I guess you could say i snuck past a few nurses and doctors. I mean its not like they have the best security around here." Andy laughed

"Well then I'm glad I'm being watched under the very best care" Sam said sarcastically.

Andy laughed with him "All courtesy of the 15 Division"

There was yet another long pause before Sam finally broke the silence. "Andy" Sam started with his still weakened voice. I want to..." As sam tried to finish his sentence his breathing became heavy, and his heart monitor started to pick up speed.

"Sam?... Sam. ...Sam!" Andy tried to shake him a bit to snap out of it but he only got worse. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Andy got terrified. She need to do something fast.

As the doctors came rushing into the room, they ran past Andy like she wasn't even there. Andy started to go into panic mode. She felt so helpless, seeing the love of her life like this. She hope this hope she didn't miss the last chance to get to tell him how she still felt.

A/N Ya, ya i know... another cliff hanger so soon! sorry guyssss Im a horrible person. But i dont know when my next chapter will be up sice i have to go away on sunday for a week. ): But i promise the next chapter will be better, no cliff hanger!


	3. Life is to short

Life is to Short

When Sam woke up he was in a white room that seemed to continue forever. There was a huge pain in his side were he had been hit by the bullet days before. Officer Swarek started walking around the huge empty room. "Hello?!" "Andy?" "Where am I? Am i dreaming?"

A familiar voice made him turn around " I guess you could say that. " There stood Andy McNally.

"Andy where are we?" Sam asked confused

"That doesn't matter right now you need to wake up Sam or else your going to die." Andy warned

"What?" Sam was utterly confused at this point.

"Wake up!" This time Andy's voice was more urgent "Wake up" Please wake up Sam!"

Back in reality Sam had just gotten shocked with the paddles for the 2nd time. The third time his body suddenly made a gasp for air and his eyes fluttered open to see a crown of doctors. Where was Andy?

"He's back" Said one of the nurses.

His doctors asked if he was ok."You gave us quit the scare Mr Swarek. Ill need to push up your medication a bit"

Sam was still a bit confused at what just happened. Did he just die? "Hey doc. have you seen a women in here right before i went AWOL."

"No. cant say I did. But with all the commotion its hard to notice any thing when your trying save a guys life." replied the doctor.

"Right. Sorry about that doc. "

"Don't be. I'm sure she just got spooked and ran out of the room for the moment. You had us all pretty scared there. You just get some rest for right now."

"Sure. No problem." Sam replied.

A few minute went by and Sam was about to call it a day and go to sleep right before Andy came through the doorway. She seemed so relieved that Sam was OK. "Thank God" Andy spoke up as she made her way to his bed.

"Hey you missed all the action." Sam told Andy

He was answered with a big punch in the arm from Andy. "Don't kid like that! I thought i Told you not to scare me like that again!" What is wrong with you?"

"Look I'm sorry!If it makes you feel any better, I think your the reason I'm alive right now."

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked uneasily

"When i black out, I saw you, You told me i had to wake up, over and over again." So I did. But I think its just because I was sick of hearing your voice same the same thing again and again." Teased Sam

"Your an idiot you know that right?"

"Ya probably." there was a pause. "Hey Andy" She looked up. "Before I blacked out I was going to tell you some thing. It was important."

"Well tell me now then."

"Iv'e been wanting to tell you for a long time and that day when all this happened made me realize that life is to short not to tell people how you feel." Andy frowned slightly at the part when he said "life is to short" Sam continue "I don't want to miss that chance. I still love you Andy. I never stopped, even with I was with Marlo. I just myself to believe I didn't. When thing got to ruff or complicated i ran. I didn't fight like I promised i would and I'm Sorry for that. But I love you. I just hope you still feel the same."

Andy was beginning to tear up at this point. "Why did he have to wait till now to tell me this?" she thought to herself. None the less no matter what had happened it didn't change the was she felt about him" I love you to Same. I always will. You should know that." Andy managed to work up a s light smile.

She took his hand and bent down and kissed his forehead. Sam smiled ear to ear. "When i get out of here Im cooking you dinner, like i said I would. Ok?"

Andy slight smile disappeared from her face. "Sam..."

"That wasn't really a question McNally" Sam cut her off.

Andy had to take everything in her to work up one sentence "Ok." She swallowed. Tears dripped down her face one by one." "just get some rest now. Go to sleep. Ill be here when you wake up. OK?"

" I'M fine..." he was cut off

That wasn't a question Sam.

"Ok. As long as you do the same. Whens the last time you fell asleep?"

"Probably the Same day we were shot." Andy saw the look that crossed Sams face.

"4 Days?! Andy promise you'll get some sleep."

"Its been busy." He gave her a serious look. "but I'll try." Andy promised

"I love you" Sam said

"love you to" Andy replied.

It ddin't take long for Sam to fall asleep. And when he did Andy let her self cry. As happy as she was that she knew Sam had still loved her the whole situation was just overwhelming.


	4. Closure

The Truth

When Swarek woke up the next day he there was no sign of Andy anywhere.

"Must have gone to get a coffee. " he thought. He decided to pick up the T.V. remote and see if he could catch the replay of Friday nights ball game. two hours went by and Sam started to wonder what had happened to Andy. It didnt take he that long to get coffee. "maybe she finally went home for a bit" he wondered. As he watched the end of the game a voice came from the door way. It was familiar but not Andys.

"Hey I heard you were finally awake. How are you feeling? Traci said as she took a couple slow cautious steps into the room. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. And there was something sad about her expression.

"Like i got shot with a bullet 2 times. Hey its good to see a fresh familiar face, mean is it really to much to ask for a few visitors from my own division.?" Sam joked

"Yea well its been a pretty rough time over there since that day" Traci told him

"Hey by the way have you seen Andy? She told me shed be here when i woke up, but i guess she decided to step out for a bit.

That was when the most confused and uncomfortable look hit Traci's face. "what?" she answered

"Andy ya know about yay high, brown hair, brown eyes, kinda thinks she knows everything...ring a bell.?"

That was when Traci started to break into tears "I'm so sorry Sam."

"What are you sorry for" Now Sam was confused.

Traci finally worked up the nerve to say it "Andy didn't make it."

If possible Sam grew even more confused at what Traci was try to say. "What do you mean she didn't make it. Thats impossible."

"She lost alot of blood that day. She never made it out of surgery. I...I am so sorry Sam." By now Traci was in complete tears. Her best friend was gone and she just had to tell her ex that she wasn't coming back.

Sam was in shock. It had be a lie, a mistake. He had been talking to her all this time. She was there when he had first woken up. None of it made any sense. "But ...but I just saw her. She was right here. She held me hand Traci!"

Suddenly Andy appeared out of no where by Sams bedside. But this time she was not in her usual street cloths like before. This time she was in her same police uniform that she had been wearing the day of the shooting. "I'm so sorry Sam" she told him, with tears fall from here eyes.

"Andy? What? were did you come from? What are you saying? And why are you in you uniform again" Sam wanted answers.

"I don't know who you are talking to." Traci replied almost sobbing.

"I'm talking to Andy she is right here! Look at her Traci!" Sam was getting frustrated. He was so confused

"There is no one there Sam!" Andy told him emotionally.

Sam turned his head back to Andy "Andy tell her. Tell her your OK." By this time even Sam was starting to get emotional and worried.

"She can't see me Sam. She cant hear me either. Only you can do that. I,m so so sorry." Andy broke down

"I cant do this Sam I'm sorry, you need to get some rest. I just cant do this right now." Traci spoke. And with that she left the room.

"Andy, tell me shes wrong. Tell me that you aren't ...you told me that you were able to check out days ago."

Andy looked down. Her face was filled with guilt, and suddenly everything made sense. Andy being able to "check out" so quickly, nobody noticing her, in fact come to think of it nobody else had made any direct contact with her except himself. Not the doctors or nurses. Then there was her strange behavior. The uncomfortable looks shed get whenever he mentioned that day, our questioned her to see if she was alright, and how he detected a hint of sadness when she finally told her he still loved her. His face was filled with heart ache at the thought of here actually being gone.

"So what? Did a bullet hit me in the head that no one has told me about? Am I crazy?" Sam didn't just want answered he needed them, for his own sanity.

"You are not crazy." Andy was able mutter out between the tears.

Sam was on the edge to "then why didn't you tell me? All this time and you couldn't manage to mention that you were dead!" Sams tone was loud.

"Sam I..." Andy didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, before another disturbing thought reached Sams head.

"So when i blacked out, and i saw you in my dream. That was really you? Telling me to wake up, or else id be dead. Like you."

"I wanted to tell you so badly Sam i really did. I just couldn't bear to tell you the truth. I just wanted thing to be Ok. I just wanted things to be normal again and pretend like none of this happened." Andy tried to explain herself.

Sam was bewildered "how could you possibly think things were going to be the same Andy?! Your dead!"

"I know, but you know what? None of this was easy for me Sam! When the doctors stopped trying on me, i wanted them to keep going, trust me I did. I wanted to see you again. Just you. I had no other questions left unanswered with anyone else. I needed closure Sam" there was a pause as Andy tried to re-collect herself. "But then you told me you loved me. And I wasn't expecting that."

"Well excuse me for thinking you were alive, so I could tell you how i felt!" In reality Sam wasn't mad, he was distraught.

"I never lied to you if that makes you feel any better" Andy spoke up.

"Yea I just found out the woman I love is dead, and that Ive been talking to a damn ghost this whole time. But hey! Atleast she didnt lie to me! I feel great at least knowing that much."

"Im sorry" was all Andy was able to mange to say.

"No Andy Im sorry. I should have protected you and i didn't. Its my fault your dead."

"No. don't do that. Don't try to blame yourself for what happened to me. There was nothing you could have done. Nobody could have know that day was a set up. And don't try to make up some bull shit excuse by saying you knew something was off, because even if you did, we were still sitting ducks in that lot." There was only a blank stare on Sams face. A few more moments passed before any spoke again.

"I guess we both got some kind of closure huh?"

"I guess so" Sam replied hardly above a whisper.

"Listen Sam" Andy spoke. "I have to leave soon. I came back to tell you goodbye."

"What? why?" Sams face was scared. He didn't want her to go. Even if she wasn't really "there"

"I have to move on. I cant stay here forever"

"Andy." Sam said

"Yeah?"

"No matter what. I still love you. I will always love you. I'll never forget you."

"I know Sam. Same here" And with that she leaned in again kissed him on the forehead, faded away as she walked through the the doorway of his hospital room.

When she was gone, Sams whole world fell still. She was really gone,the love of his life. He wish he had told her how he felt sooner so she could spend more time with here as a couple. Why didn't he tell her sooner? Maybe because in the end they already knew how they really felt about each other. In the end they had both gotten what they really needed. Closure.

A/N Soooooooooooo yeah that was my story ...sorry it was pretty sad, don't kill me. But ill tell you what leave me a review and i might just make a chapter with an alternate ending just for you Mc Swarek fans, if you'd like. 3 peace out!


End file.
